


Like The Desert Without The Sand

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: “Babe? Are you up?” Prompto whispers into the dark bedroom, the hallway light falling on your body as you sleep. “Babe…I’m home…” he whispers again, but it had been a very tiring day for you and you crashed on contact when you got home. Prompto smiles as he looks over your sleeping form. He knew it’d be late when he got home and Six only knew how much he missed you during his time with the Crown Prince and the others.





	Like The Desert Without The Sand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not sure how it happened, but the whole story wasn't uploaded properly so here's the entire story once more! 
> 
> Sowee!*^_^*

“Babe? Are you up?” Prompto whispers into the dark bedroom, the hallway light falling on your body as you sleep. “Babe...I'm home…” he whispers again, but it had been a very tiring day for you and you crashed on contact when you got home. Prompto smiles as he looks over your sleeping form. He knew it'd be late when he got home and Six only knew how much he missed you during his time with the Crown Prince and the others.

 

He kneels beside you, propping his arms on the space on the edge of the bed. He liked to watch you sleep, especially on those nights he'd successfully managed to ravish you in that loving way he does. He touches tenderly at your hair, tucking a lock of it behind your ear. “I missed you babe,” he said quietly, “I'd hoped you be awake when I got back so I can tell you. You wouldn't believe the things we saw…”

 

He launches into a quiet, whispered story of everything he'd encountered with his friends, detailing the different foods he'd tried. “Can't wait to show you the photos,” he smiled.

 

You shift a bit in your sleep, but you snooze on. Prompto sighs, still smiling, and prepares himself for bed, sidling behind you and holding you at your waist, thumbing at your bare skin under his t-shirt that you wore when you missed him. He smirked at that, nuzzling into your neck, “You know, it's so hard going so long without you. I didn't just miss you. I miss doing stuff with you.”

 

You continue to sleep as he huddles up to you, a creeping tingle growing between his legs. “I miss holding you and kissing you. I miss your sweet voice and your laugh…”

 

His hand roams forward, spanning over your belly. He inhaled your scent, ghosting his lips over your neck. You shivered a bit and scoot into him. He groans into you, gripping softly at your hip. “Babe?” he says again. You don't respond. He snickers to himself. “Gods...you know how hard it is to be so deprived of you? It was hard enough trying to get a moment to beat off…”

 

Prompto watched you, some kind of look of adoration on his face. “Gods, you’re beautiful,” he muttered, “Even when you aren’t paying attention to me…” he chuckled a little to himself, then really focused on what he’d said. It had been rather difficult to get a release in, especially when the day consisted of daemons and MT soldiers and hunts and whatever else. Whenever he had time, it was usually spent sleeping or eating… or thinking about you.

 

“You know, babe,” he begins quietly, rolling onto his back, “I’ve been thinking about a lot of things. About us. I figure we’d spend our lives together, so I’ll just say it…”

 

“Mm...Prompto…” you sigh dreamily and continue to sleep. The gunslinger turns toward you, hovering over you to see if you were awake. He sees your face scrunched up and wondered if you were having a bad dream. Prompto strokes softly at your forehead until your face relaxes once again.

 

“I’m here babe,” he says, “I’m home.” Once he’s convinced that you were back in your deep sleep, he rolled onto his back again. What he had to say could wait until morning. What couldn’t wait was the growing erection forming in his shorts. 

 

“Tch, geez… barely home and then you show up.” He takes a quick glance at you, making sure you were asleep before taking a handful of himself and stroking slowly, letting his breath catch as he thinks of you. “Hey, you remember how we did it? Before I left?” he sighs to you (more  _ at  _ you than  _ to  _ you) as his blue eyes close, his mind rewinding like a video cassette before pressing play at the beginning.

 

_ “All packed?” you said as Prompto returns home from receiving his final instructions from the prince. _

 

_ “Yeah,” he groans. He’s glad to be going on something of a bro-cation with his friends, but part of him was unsure of his actual role as a guard of the Lucian crown. Ignis is smart and methodical; level-headed and cool. Gladio is a fucking tank; a mass of brute force with shit talk to spare. Noctis. Enough said. Where did Prompto fit in this? _

 

_ “What's wrong, love?” you ask as you stand behind him, gently massaging at his shoulders until he melted into you. _

 

_ “I'm excited for the trip and all,” he says, “But I'm not sure I wanna leave you.” He smiled up at you, taking your hands to kiss the back of them.  _

 

_ You return his smile and lean forward to take his lips. “I know, babe. But they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. I'll miss you so much, I just won't know what to do with you when you get home.” _

 

_ “Mmm…” Prompto hums into your kiss, pulling you around the chair to have you sit on his lap instead. “I miss you already.” He gives you that adorably cute pout that guarantees him damn near anything he wants from you. “Why wait ‘til I get home?” _

 

_ Prompto scoops you up, a fit of giggles escapes you as he cradles you to the bedroom. He sets you down gently onto your shared bed, pressing soft kisses on your face that you return readily, smooth fingers trailing over your bodies as he lays you back. _

 

_ “Easy, Mr. Quicksilver,” you coo in his ear, “you've got an early start tomorrow. I want to make sure you have your going-away present before you leave.” _

 

_ “Present?” he perks up with a boyish smile. “Where? Whatcha get me?” _

 

_ You roll him over, allowing him to sit upright as you straddle his lap, a lust-driven glint in your eye, “Well,” you purr, pulling his earlobe between your teeth until he groans into you, “you’ll just have to unwrap it to find out.” _

 

_ A blush spreads across his young face, as you take his hands and put them on your shoulders. He swallows hard, his breathing becoming labored when he drags his hands downward over the collar of your robe then coming to a rest at the neatly tied bow. He gives the satin a pull, then slowly peels the fabric away. “Sweet baby Shiva…” he murmurs upon seeing his ‘present’. _

 

_ “Do you like it?” you ask him. Thin, yet flowy, you know how Prompto likes to see you in flirty lingerie. You bought it on a whim some time ago, the light blue negligee catching your eye as you were passing a boutique on your way home. A very sheer garment, Prompto’s eyes widened as he took stock of you, lingering over your breasts a moment longer than anywhere else. _

 

_ “I...er...yeah, it’s… sweet Six above…” You like that, when he’s all gung-ho for a romp in the bedroom, then he’s a blushing virgin all over again, and yet he’ll make up for it by blowing your mind utterly and completely. He unglues his eyes to look up at you with a grin. “This for me? You shouldn’t have…” _

 

_ “Oh, but you deserve a little something, Sunshine,” you curl your arms around his neck. Prompto shivers under you. He loves that you call him Sunshine; flirty, yet subtle. You rock a bit against his growing hardness, lips ghosting over his until he nips at your bottom lip, tugging you towards him for a proper make-out. His hands wrap around your waist, dipping under your lingerie to palm at your back. When his kiss becomes more urgent, you take the change in pace in stride and divest the gunman of his shirt and shove him back onto the mattress. “Want to play with your present for a bit?” _

 

_ Prompto only nods, his hands curling into fists in the fabric of your negligee. You mark up his neck nicely, his cute moans music to your ears and a rush of pride when you think about how the guys will react to Prompto arriving with purple and blue splotches on his body and a blush on his face. His hips rise into yours involuntarily and you break the kiss for a moment to play with his emotions, giving him with a little striptease that he cuts short. “Um...babe? I want to...to…” _

 

_ You give him a confused look, but he takes your straps and pushes them down your shoulders, calloused hands from years of marksman training gliding smoothly and slowly across your skin. “I want to make sure that...if something happens… you'll know that I…” _

 

_ You frown at him. “Why are you so morbid all of a sudden?” you ask, not in an accusatory tone. More out of concern.  _

 

_ “I'm not, I'm just saying…” Prompto takes a deep breath and holds your cheek in his hand, “If something does happen, I want tonight to be special. If I don't come home--” _

 

_ You silence him with a hard, searing kiss. “Prompto Argentum, you WILL come back to me,” you tell him defiantly, “You WILL. I refuse to live without you, so you had better make sure that you come home to me.” _

 

_ Prompto’s blue eyes rake over you, a blank look on his face that then turns into a sunshiney smile. “Geez…” he sighs and pulls you back to him, kissing urgently and finishing the task of undressing you. “You make it hard to be serious, you know?” _

 

_ “All I know,” you purr, “ is that I seriously want you to fuck me hard into this mattress before you go.” _

 

_ Taking your word straight to his heart, Prompto tosses you playfully onto your back, making quick work of his belt and pants before relieving you of your panties. He spreads your legs, eyeing your sex so hungrily, you can see the gears grinding, debating on if he should forget about the damn prince and just screw you til kingdom come. You giggle at the idea, but your laugh breaks off into a breathy moan as Prompto's tongue acquaints itself with your pussy, as it has millions of times before. _

 

_ He sucks on your clit, licks at your walls, even delves a finger or two into your wet sex, effectively driving you to blissful insanity. “Mm...Prompto…” you gasp as you grip at his golden locks, pulling roughly until he draws back, slick lipped and smiling. _

 

_ He crawls over you, melding your lips together to give you a taste of yourself before he sneaks his cock inside, watching you as your back arches off the bed, your head tipping back and your lips parted in a silent moan. He gives you a deep look through his lashes as he starts a slow, steady pace. There was a shift just now. Something in the dynamic of your bedroom romp had changed from the norm, and it surprised you a bit. _

 

_ He isn't fucking you. He's making love to you. _

 

_ Prompto’s eyes stay soft and loving, as are his touches along your body. He takes the time to appreciate every bit of you, to make sure you’re taken care of first. He sucks gently at your nipples as he drives into you, his precious moans and sighs mingled with yours the only things that hadn't changed. _

 

_ He rolls the two of you over, letting you ride him slowly as you gaze down at his red, freckled face. He's perfect, you decide. There was no one else in the world you'd trade him for, no amount of gil could sway you away from him. You lean forward and kiss him slowly, feeling his tongue dart into your mouth to dance with yours. His hands find your hair and he breaks the kiss with a smile. “I can’t wait to come back already,” he says quietly. _

 

_ “I miss you already,” you say back to him, choking back the tears that were threatening to overflow if you thought about it too much. _

 

_ “I’m so close babe,” he tells you, rocking his hips upward to keep the pace. “Cum with me?” _

 

_ “Of course,” you sigh and meet his thrusts, burning the look and sound of him into your memory. The springs creak and the headboard thumps against the wall, adding to that perfect sound of Prompto’s ‘Yes’, ‘Ah, babe…’, and ‘Fuck’. The tightness in your core gets to be too much and your orgasm slices through you. Your lover helps you through it, catching his release and he cums hard and loud, gripping your thighs as he grits his teeth with the onset. You feel heavy and boneless, slumping forward into Prompto’s chest and he graciously accepts you, holding you to close to his racing heart as you both regain your wits. _

 

_ The sheen of sweat and sex sticks to your bodies, but you push that to the back of your mind for now. Prompto holds you a bit longer, even after he pulls out. “Promise me,” you say after a moment. You knew the what ifs were bouncing around in his head. Six forbid something happen to him, but you have faith in him, more than most people do, even himself. “Promise me you’ll come home safe and sound.” _

 

_ Prompto sits up, taking you with him and adjusting you in his lap, pressing his sweaty forehead to yours. He places your hands in his hair and you hold them there as he does the same, breathing you in. “I swear to the Six, babe,” he whispers, “I’m coming home for you.” _

 

Prompto’s hips jerks into his hand as he cums, load after load spilling onto his stomach. He takes a moment to catch his breath, wiping sweat from his brow as the ringing in his ears subsides.

 

“Feel better?”

 

Prompto’s entire body stills. He looks over at you and your cheshire cat smirk, the most furious shade of red yet creeping up on his freckled cheeks. “I missed you, Sunshine.” And the blush deepens…

 

“How long have you been awake?” he asks hoarsely, trying to not to sound too much like a pubescent teenager that got caught with his hands in his pants.

 

“Long enough,” you say simply, “You’re not the quietest of lovers, Prom.” You bite at your bottom lip; something about seeing Mr. Quicksilver splattered in cum stirred something in you and that needed to be dealt with. You sit up on your knees, slipping out of his shirt and let him get an eyeful of what he missed in the time he was gone. He’d never noticed it before, but you’d neglected to cover your bottom half, and the sight of you totally naked could only be compared to that of a man finding water in the middle of the desert.

 

You take your index finger and slowly swipe it across his tainted tummy, then licked away the salty essence as if it were the most delicious cream in the world. “I missed you,” you whisper just before you kiss him, tangling your cum-painted tongue with his.

 

“I kept my promise,” he groans between smacks of kisses, “See? All one piece. Especially your favorite piece.”

 

You laugh into his mouth, but the tingling in your nether regions wants you to get serious. “Show me how bad you missed me,” you growl in his ear. His eyes roll back into his head as you mount him, still as surprised at his insatiable stamina as always. You dip a finger into the ejaculate on his abs again and suck salaciously on your finger. “Welcome home, Sunshine.”

 

Prompto lays in the dark after properly putting you back to sleep. You drape across his chest, the sound of his heart in your ear lulling you into that state of safety and security that you missed in his absence. “Babe?” he says quietly as he strokes your arm, just before you nod off.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I just wanted to thank you,” he says, “Because of you, I had something to look forward to, something I wanted to live for. I’ve upped my game, you should’ve been there. And all I could think about was how proud you’d have been and that I promised to come home for you.” Prompto took a deep breath and sighed with a content smile. “I guess I’m just trying to tell y--,”

 

“Zzz…”

 

Prompto snorts a laugh that you barely hear in your sleep. “I love you,” he whispers. He didn’t really require an answer anyway. He already knew. 


End file.
